Désir, Répulsion
by cassiewright
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre Derek et Stiles tout au long des trois saisons. slash. sterek.
1. Chapter 1

La première fois qu'il avait vu Derek dans les bois, ce dernier ne l'avait pas regardé. Il ne regardait que Scott qui était avec lui et ne parlait qu'à lui. Stiles s'était senti invisible.

La seconde fois, c'est quand Scott et lui l'ont accusé du meurtre de sa sœur. Derek venait d'être arrêté. Stiles s'était glissé dans la voiture de police pour lui parler…

- ok, juste pour que tu saches, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Derek l'avait enfin regardé.

- ok, peut être. Peu importe. Je veux juste savoir quelque chose. La fille que tu as tuée, c'était un loup garou. Elle était différente, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, elle pouvait se transformer elle-même en loup, et je sais que Scott ne peut pas faire ça. C'est pour ça que tu l'as tuée ?

- pourquoi es-tu tellement préoccupé par moi quand c'est ton ami qui est le problème. Quand il va se transformer sur le terrain, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont faire ? Juste continuer de l'applaudir ? Je ne peux pas l'arrêter de jouer, mais tu peux.

Derek c'était avancé vers la grille de séparation.

- et crois moi, tu le veux.

Stiles se rappelle avoir été subjugué par la couleur des yeux de Derek.

La troisième fois. Derek avait apparu devant sa voiture à peine il avait pu démarrer en quittant le parking de l'école. Il s'était fait tirer dans le bras par un chasseur. Et la première insulte de Derek était sortie à ce moment là. « Espèce de crétin ». Avec un regard enfin vers lui.

Stiles le ramenait chez lui mais Derek avait refusé car il ne pouvait pas se défendre seul pour le moment. Stiles s'était donc garé sur le bas côté. Quand Derek avait voulu le forcer à démarrer…

- je ne pense pas que tu doives me donner des ordres, vu l'état où tu es, ok. En fait, je pense que si je le voulais, je pourrais probablement jeter ton petit cul de loup garou dehors, au milieu de la route, et te laisser pour mort.

- démarre la voiture, ou je vais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents.

Tout durant la dispute, ils ne s'étaient pas lâcher du regard. A ce moment là, Stiles ne se doutait pas qu'il entendrait souvent cette menace.

Stiles l'avait donc amené à la clinique vétérinaire où Scott travaillait. Ce dernier lui avait dit que son patron devait être partit à l'heure qu'il était.

Quand Derek avait su le nom de la plante dans la balle, il avait dit à Stiles qu'il avait besoin de la balle sinon il mourrait. A ce moment là, quelque chose était naît en Stiles mais il ignorait quoi. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas la mort de Derek.

Ce dernier cherchait quelque chose dans la salle

- tu sais, je suis sûr que de l'échinacée et une bonne nuit de sommeil suffiraient à s'occuper de ça.  
- quand l'infection se sera répandue jusqu'à mon cœur, ça me tuera.  
- ''l'optimisme'' ne fait pas partit de ton vocabulaire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- s'il n'arrive pas ici à temps avec la balle... le dernier recours.  
- qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- tu me découperas le bras.

Alors là, Stiles n'en revient pas de ce que vient de dire Derek. Lui couper le bras.

Derek ne peut plus attendre. Il lui passe la scie. Stiles la met en marche et l'arrête.

- oh mon dieu. Et si tu saignes à en mourir ?  
- je guérirai si ça marche.  
- écoutes, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire.  
- pourquoi pas ?  
- eh bien, couper à travers la chair, la vue de l'os, et surtout du sang !  
- tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang ?  
- si, mais peut être pas la vue d'un bras coupé !  
- ok, très bien. Que dis tu de ça. Tu me coupes le bras, ou je te coupe la tête.  
- ok, tu sais quoi, je ne vais certainement pas gober tes menaces...

Malgré sa faiblesse Derek l'agrippe par le col et l'attire à lui.

Stiles n'osait pas le regarder, pas parce qu'il était torse nu mais ils étaient tellement proche que ça le troublé.

Derek le tenait toujours mais il s'était tourné et il avait vomi du sang noir.

- bon dieu, c'est quoi ça ?  
- c'est mon corps, qui essaye de guérir tout seul.  
- eh bien, il ne fait pas du bon boulot.

Derek lui avait demandé de couper son bras de suite, mais Scott était enfin arrivé. Malheureusement, Derek s'était évanoui.

Stiles va vite vers lui et tapote ses joues en l'appelant, mais rien. Il avait passé une main derrière sa nuque. Il commençait à paniquer le croyant mort. Il avait voulu tenter une dernière chose. Il avait donné un coup de poing à Derek qui s'est réveillé. Il avait pu se soigner et guérir.

Quand son ami Scott avait demandé s'il allait bien, Derek avait répondu…

- bien, sauf pour l'atroce douleur.

Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre…

- je suppose que sa capacité à être sarcastique est un bon signe.

Il avait légèrement reculé face au regard que lui avait lancé Derek, pas réellement par peur, juste que son regard le touché d'une certaine façon.

La quatrième fois. Derek les avait rejoins Scott et lui devant l'école. Il avait fait remarquer sarcastiquement que le patron de Scott, ligoté et bâillonné, inconscient à l'arrière de la voiture, devait être à l'aise. Stiles avait eus le cœur qui avait raté un battement quand Derek leur avait demandé ce qu'ILS allaient faire. Pour une fois il l'incluait quand il parlait à Scott.

Quand ils reviennent vers lui, même s'il les menaçait de les tuer, Stiles lui avait dit que c'était un loup aigri après qu'il lui avait demandé de se taire. Mais quand il l'avait vu du sang plein la bouche pendant que l'alpha le tenait en l'air en l'embrochant sur ses griffes, Stiles avait terriblement mal à la poitrine.

La cinquième fois, c'était dans la voiture de Derek, Scott la conduisait pour faire diversion. Derek avait presque pu avoir l'alpha quand la police et les chasseurs étaient arrivés. Stiles défendant son père avait pris un regard glacial de Derek. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui avait fait mal, mais le fait que Derek ne voulait pas lui parler de ses découvertes à lui mais seulement à Scott.

Aujourd'hui c'était la sixième fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais jamais Stiles auraient pu imaginer une telle chose.

Il était rentré chez lui après les cours, et était allé directement dans sa chambre vers son bureau, à l'ordinateur. Il venait à peine de s'asseoir quand son père l'avait appelé. En se tournant, il avait vu Derek. Ce dernier lui avait fait signe de se taire et d'aller vers son père.

Après être sûr que son père était partit, Stiles était entré de nouveau dans sa chambre et s'était fait plaquer contre la porte, à peine fermé, par Derek.

- si tu dis un mot...  
- dans quel genre ? ''Hé, papa, Derek Hale est dans ma chambre, sors ton flingue ? ''  
Stiles tout en parlant avait regardé les lèvres du loup garou puis ses yeux.

Puis tout s'est passé rapidement. Le loup garou l'avait agrippé par la nuque, collant leurs lèvres dans un brusque mouvement. Stiles avait agrippé à son tour Derek par les bords de sa veste en cuir.

Le baiser était fougueux, passionner, violent, mais terriblement bon.

Stiles ne pensait pas un jour que son premier baiser serait ainsi, et surtout pas avec un homme. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, même quand Derek se recule et agit comme si rien ne venait de se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles reprenait sa respiration. Derek lui demande si Scott avait récupérer le collier qui avait un lien avec la mort de sa sœur. Tout en s'asseyant à son bureau, il lui répond que non mais qu'il y travaille.

Stiles lui dit qu'ils peuvent essayer autre chose. Quand ils ont été attaqués par l'alpha, Allison a reçu un sms de Scott, alors qu'il ne lui a rien envoyé. Derek lui demande s'il peut trouver l'envoyeur, Stiles répond que non, mais il connait quelqu'un.

Il appelle donc Danny. Gardien de but de l'équipe de lacrosse.

Au départ, Danny ne veut pas les aider pour le traçage du message. Il demande aussi qui est Derek. Stiles lui répond qu'il est son cousin Miguel. Danny voit du sang sur le sweat du loup garou, et Stiles dit juste qu'il a des saignements de nez terrible. Il demande à Derek de changer de tee shirt en prenant un des siens.

Il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais aujourd'hui il ressentait une vague de chaleur en le voyant. Stiles n'avait qu'une envie : mettre dehors Danny et dévorer de baiser le torse du loup garou.

Mais il se reprend et analyse à grande vitesse ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire. Pas sa taille. Stiles lui répond d'en essayer un autre.

Au moment de regarder de nouveau son ordinateur, il voit le regard de Danny envers ''son cousin Miguel''. Il se souvient d'un coup que le gardien de but est gay. Profitant de ceci, Stiles demande ce qu'il pense du nouveau tee shirt que ''Miguel'' a mis. A la réponse de Danny, Derek se change à nouveau, pour le plaisir du gardien de but et de lui-même.

Danny accepte par effectuer le traçage, et Stiles regarde le fessier de Derek lorsqu'il fouille dans sa commode. Il trouve un tee shirt noir à sa taille.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Danny trouve d'où vient le message. Il a été transmis d'un ordinateur avec un compte au nom de Mélissa McCall, la maman de Scott.

Stiles ne croit pas qu'elle est mêlée à tout ça.

Stiles et Derek vont à l'hôpital. Ils sont encore dans la voiture quand Scott appelle Stiles. Il met le téléphone sur haut parleur.

- as-tu eus la photo ?  
- ouais, et ça ressemble aux dessins

Derek lui tord le bras pour parler au téléphone.

- est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ça ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Une inscription, une ouverture, quelque chose.  
- non, non, le truc est plat. Et non, il ne s'ouvre pas. Il n'y a rien dedans, dessus, autour, rien. Et où es-tu ? T'es censé être là. T'es titulaire. Mec, tu ne vas pas jouer si tu n'es pas là pour commencer.

Stiles remet son bras comme il faut et répond à Scott.

- je sais. Ecoutes, si tu vois mon père, dis lui... dis lui que je serais là, je vais être juste un peu en retard, ok ? Merci.

Il raccroche. Derek lui dit.

- tu ne vas pas y arriver.  
- je sais.  
- et tu ne lui as pas non plus dit pour sa mère.  
- pas tant qu'on n'aura pas découvert la vérité.

- à propos, une dernière chose.

- ouais

Derek pousse le crâne de Stiles, le front de ce dernier frappe le volant.

- oh, mon dieu ! Putain qu'est-ce…

- tu sais pourquoi c'était

Derek se venge de sa session déshabillage devant Danny.

- vasy, allez !

Stiles sort de sa voiture et entre à l'hôpital. Derek est toujours recherché. Stiles entre donc pour voir Mélissa mais ne la trouve pas. Il appelle Derek.

- j'ai dit que je ne la trouvais pas.  
- écoutes, demande Jennifer. Elle s'est occupée de mon oncle.

Stiles qui est à côté de la chambre de Peter Hale, va voir dedans mais...

- ouais, eh bien, il n'est pas là non plus.  
- quoi ?  
- il n'est pas là. Il est partit, Derek.  
- Stiles, sors de là maintenant, c'est lui ! C'est l'alpha, sors de là !

Stiles se recule, mais Peter est là.

- tu dois être Stiles.

Stiles se fait la réflexion qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit être flatté ou non d'être connu par l'alpha. Il se recule un peu plus mais l'infirmière est là. Ils sont de mèche. Stiles pense qu'il va mourir, mais Derek arrive, il lui dit de sortir.  
Il se met à terre pour passer, il reste au milieu, sans le vouloir de la bagarre entre Hale. Pas longtemps, il arrive à se dégager. Mais en voyant Derek au plus mal, il ne veut pas partir mais que faire ? Un humain contre un alpha ?


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles avait couru jusqu'à sa voiture puis roulé vite jusqu'à l'école pour voir si Scott était toujours là. Il le trouve dans les vestiaires. Il lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé entre l'alpha, l'oncle de Derek et ce dernier. Scott lui raconte à son tour que Derek s'est mis du côté de Peter, son oncle, pour trouver les responsables de la mort de leur famille.

Les deux amis décident de se donner rendez vous le lendemain pour surveiller Jackson car ce dernier à demander à Scott de l'aider à devenir un loup garou. Ils décideront au même moment comment agir envers Derek et Peter.

Stiles rentre chez lui, monte dans sa chambre et s'allonge sur son lit. Son regard se pose sur la porte et il repense au baiser de Derek.

Stiles soupire. Il se lève et se change pour la nuit. La faim ne le tiraille pas et le sommeil est bien présent.

Aux portes du sommeil, des yeux bleu-vert envahissent ses rêves.

Le lendemain, en suivant le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse, Stiles et Scott trouve Jackson avec le père d'Allison, Chris Argent, un chasseur.

Après son départ, Jackson et Scott se dispute. Stiles est obligé de les séparer et de calmer son meilleur ami.

Cela fait, Stiles dépose Scott puis rentre chez lui faire ses devoirs. Hyperactif, oui, pas sérieux, non.

Prenant une pause, il voit son père travailler dans le salon. Il lui sert un whisky et fouille un peu ses papiers. Légèrement embrumé par l'alcool, son père se confie.

Stiles est touché par la fragilité de son père. Et pour la première fois, même si ce n'est qu'une phrase, son père a parlé de sa mère.

Huit ans qu'elle était décédée, et jamais ils n'en parlaient. Par peur de souffrir certainement car ils l'aimaient plus que tout au monde autant l'un que l'autre.

Après avoir aidé son père à monter à l'étage pour aller se coucher, Stiles effectue un petit travail pour Scott.

Suivre sa mère en rendez-vous avec Peter Hale. Stiles se dit qu'il aura tout fait pour son ami. Il espère juste ne pas trop abîmer sa voiture chérie en rentrant dans celle de l'alpha.

Des que Mélissa, la maman de Scott rentre chez elle, Stiles en fait autant.

Le lendemain matin, Scott l'appelle pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'il l'ait aidé. Il est allé chez Derek, trouvant Jackson chez lui, puis les chasseurs sont arrivés. Derek a disparu, son téléphone portable aussi.

Stiles lui dit que si les chasseurs se servent de Derek pour avoir Peter, ils n'ont pas à s'en occuper, mais Scott veut protéger Allison.

Même s'il dit qu'ils peuvent tuer Derek, Stiles ne le pense pas. Une douleur serre son cœur à cette pensée et leur baiser lui revient en mémoire.

Le reste de la journée, ils vont à l'école puis au centre commercial pour trouver une tenue à Scott pour le bal.

Stiles n'a pas le gout d'y aller, même avec la fille dont il était amoureux pendant dix ans.

Etait.

Il ne l'aimait plus depuis ce baiser. Non. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce regard bleu-vert.

Il ne sait pas comment appeler ce qu'il ressent pour Derek Hale, mais quelque soit ce sentiment, il a effacé Lydia Martin de son cœur.

Il la trouve toujours belle et la complimente sur sa robe. Maintenant il la voit telle qu'elle est. Brillante mais jouant les filles stupides. Quand elle le laisse pour aller retrouver Jackson, Stiles n'en est pas touché.

Stiles reste seul, puis décide de partir et voit Jackson, seul. Après avoir écouté ses bégaiements, Stiles court vers le terrain de lacrosse.

Peter est là, il mord Lydia.

Stiles s'approche.

- ne la tue pas. S'il te plait.  
- bien sûr que non. Dis-moi juste comment trouver Derek.  
- quoi ?  
- dis-moi comment trouver Derek Hale.  
- je ne le sais pas. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?!  
- parce que tu es le plus malin, n'est-ce pas ? Et parce que la déception a un parfum particulièrement âcre, Stiles. Dis-moi la vérité ou je vais la déchirer.

Même s'il ne l'aimait plus, Stiles ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

- écoutes, je ne sais pas. Je jure devant Dieu que je n'ai aucune idée.  
- Dis-moi ! Rugit Peter.  
- ok, ok, ok, écoutes, je ... je pense qu'il savait  
- savait quoi ?  
- Derek. Je pense qu'il... je pense qu'il savait qu'il allait être attrapé.  
- par la famille Argent ?  
- ouais.  
- et ?

Stiles se dit que pour une fois son hyperactivité et son trouble de l'attention l'aide à paniquer pour Lydia tout en pensant à Derek. Là quelque chose lui vient. Derek sait qu'il peut faire un traçage de message et le téléphone de Scott contient un GPS. Derek pensait donc à lui pour le retrouver ? Une douce chaleur l'envahit l'apaisant un peu.

- quand ils ont tiré, lui et Scott... je crois qu'il a pris le téléphone de Scott.  
- pourquoi ?  
- ils ont tous un GPS maintenant. Donc s'il l'a toujours et si c'est encore sur lui, tu peux le trouver.

Stiles n'imaginait pas finir sa soirée avec l'alpha. Mais s'il le devait pour retrouver Derek alors il prendrait sur lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Même s'il voulait trouver Derek, Stiles ne voulait pas laisser la pauvre Lydia seule ainsi. Peter le laisse appeler Jackson.

Stiles s'exécute. Ensuite ils prennent sa voiture. 

Peter lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que si Lydia survit elle deviendra un loup garou, ce à quoi Stiles rétorque qu'elle deviendra folle un jour par mois et essaiera de le déchirer. Peter ajoute que comme c'est une femme, ça se fera deux fois par mois.

Ils roulent jusqu'à un parking. Ils vont vers une voiture. Peter ouvre le coffre, le cadavre de l'infirmière si trouve. Il prend une pochette d'ordinateur portable et la donne à Stiles. Ce dernier voyant le corps. Peter ferme le coffre.

Stiles dit à Peter qu'il ne connait ni le mot de passe, ni l'identifiant de Scott, ce à quoi Peter répond qu'il les connait et que même sans entendre son cœur battre rapidement, il était certain qu'entre meilleur ami, ils ne se cachaient rien.

Stiles lui dit une nouvelle fois qu'il les ignore.

Peter frappe violemment la tête de Stiles contre le capot. Stiles se dit que ça doit être une manie familiale.

- je sais être très persuasif, Stiles. Ne me pousse pas à bout.

Stiles se rend et tape les codes.

- que s'est-il passé après que vous avez trouvé Derek ?

Il se le demandait depuis ce soir là. Comment était passé Derek de tuer son oncle, à le suivre ?

- ne réfléchis pas, Stiles.  
- vous allez tuer des gens, n'est-ce pas ?  
- seulement les responsables.  
- écoutez, si je fais ça, vous devez promettre de laisser Scott en dehors de l'histoire.  
- tu sais pourquoi les loups chassent en meute ? C'est parce que leurs proies favorites sont trop grosses pour être abattues par un seul loup. J'ai besoin de Derek et Scott. J'ai besoin de tous les deux.  
- il ne vous aidera pas.  
- oh que si. Parce que ça sauvera Allison. Et tu le feras aussi parce que ça sauvera Scott. Ton meilleur ami que tu connais si bien, tu connais même son mot de passe...

Stiles tape les codes.

-Son identifiant est ''Allison'' ? Et son mot de passe est ''Allison'' aussi ?  
- vous le voulez toujours dans votre meute ?

Stiles ouvre les dossiers.

- attendez, qu'est-ce ... c'est là où ils le détiennent ? Dans sa propre maison ?  
- pas dedans. En dessous. Je sais exactement où c'est.

En entendant des hurlements de loup.

- et je ne suis pas le seul.

Peter va pour partir après avoir broyé les clés de Stiles. Ce dernier demande...

- vous n'allez pas me tuer ?  
- tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire.  
- vous vous transformez en monstre géant aux yeux rouges, avec des crocs et vous n'êtes pas le méchant ?  
- je t'aime bien, Stiles. Puisque tu m'as aidé, je vais te donner quelque chose en retour. Veux-tu la morsure ?  
- quoi ?  
- veux- tu la morsure ? Si ça ne te tue pas et ça le pourrait, tu deviendras comme nous.  
- comme vous.  
- oui, un loup-garou. Veux-tu que je te fasse un dessin ?

Peter s'approche un peu plus de Stiles.

- Cette première nuit dans les bois, j'ai pris Scott parce que j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle meute. Ça aurait pu être toi. Tu serais en tout point, aussi puissant que lui. Plus besoin d'être à ses côtés, le regarder devenir plus fort, et plus rapide, plus populaire, le voir avec toutes les filles.

Ça fait mal d'entendre la vérité dit par cet alpha.

-Vous seriez égaux. Ou peut-être plus.

Peter prend le poignet de Stiles dans sa main et l'amène à son visage.

- oui ou non ?

Quand Peter va pour le mordre, il retire son poignet de la main de l'alpha.

- je ne veux pas être comme vous.  
- sais-tu ce que je viens d'entendre à cet instant ? Ton cœur battant légèrement plus fort lorsque tu disais ''je ne veux pas''.

Stiles avoue qu'il a raison, s'il était un loup garou, il pourrait mieux aider Scott, mais, il ne peut.

- tu crois peut être que tu me dis la vérité, mais tu te mens à toi-même. Au revoir, Stiles.

Stiles veut le rappeler, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Il part à la place en courant à l'hôpital. Il se prend un savon par son père. Mais après il en apprend un peu sur l'ancienne affaire Hale et comprend qui est derrière tout ça. Il va pour quitter l'hôpital et retrouver Derek, quand Jackson lui dit qu'il veut l'aider. Stiles n'a pas le temps mais accepte malgré tout car il a besoin d'une voiture.  
Ils arrivent vers la porte quand le père d'Allison arrive.  
Il les amène dans une salle et les enferme pour les interroger. Chris Hale plaque Stiles contre une des portes et lui raconte comment il a dû tuer un de ses amis transformé un soir de pleine lune. Il s'énerve un peu, mais Stiles tient bon.  
Stiles parle durement, les dents serrées.

- je déteste contredire les rumeurs, Stiles, mais on n'a jamais fait ça.  
- c'est vrai. Derek a dit que vous aviez un code. J'imagine que personne ne l'a jamais brisé.  
- jamais.  
- et si quelqu'un l'avait fait ?  
- comme qui ?  
- votre sœur.

Chris Hale les laisse. Stiles reprend son souffle. Puis il part en courant à la voiture de Jackson. Il est suivit par ce dernier.  
Il roule assez vite sur une route non goudronnée et demande de se la fermer à Jackson quand il lui fait remarquer.  
Ils arrivent devant l'ancienne demeure Hale et jette des solutions inflammables sur l'alpha. Grâce à un effort commun avec Scott et Allison, Peter est brûlé.

Derek devient le nouvel alpha en ''finissant'' de tuer Peter.

Stiles rentre chez lui en conduisant de nouveau la Porsche de Jackson, puis laisse reprendre le volant à ce dernier quand il est chez lui.

Stiles prend son temps pour boire un grand verre de lait, puis il monte dans sa chambre. Il enlève ses chaussures, défait sa cravate puis les boutons de sa chemise quand un air frais le fait frissonner.

Quelqu'un ouvre sa fenêtre. Un regard rouge lui indique qui. Derek.

Il le laisse entrer avant de lui dire…

- les portes tu connais ? C'est cette chose derrière moi en…

Derek venait de le plaquer contre la dite porte et il l'embrassait passionnément.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparent pour prendre de l'air, Derek glisse ses lèvres dans le cou de Stiles. Ce dernier passe ses mains dans la chevelure brune du nouvel alpha.

Il appréciait ce qu'il se passait, mais Stiles n'avait pas l'habitude de rester silencieux.

- pourquoi Derek ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut après un grognement pour ces questions, fut ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un nouveau baiser aussi ardent que le premier qu'ils ont échangé, il y a plusieurs jours, contre cette même porte.

Les mains de Derek caressait avec douceur ce qui contrasté avec la violence, l'urgence de son baiser.

Pour une fois le cerveau de Stiles ne pensait pas à dix choses à la fois, mais à une seule chose : ce que lui faisait vivre le loup garou. Stiles était perdu dans un océan de sensations.

Stiles fait glisser ses mains sur la nuque de Derek puis l'une des mains continue sa route sur le dos et l'autre sur le torse du loup garou. Ses mains relève doucement le tee shirt de Derek et caressent, effleurent la peau sous elles.

Un grognement gémissant sort des lèvres de Derek, Stiles sourit dans le baiser.

Leurs lèvres se séparent une nouvelle fois. Derek se recule et enlève son tee shirt. Il enlève aussi la chemise ouverte de Stiles.

Le loup garou se colle de nouveau à l'humain et l'embrasse de nouveau avant de le jeter sur le lit, sur le ventre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Stiles sent sur ses fesses, le fessier de Derek, et sur sa nuque les lèvres du jeune Hale. Le torse musclé entourait le sien. Une chaleur réconfortante en ressortait.

Les mains de Derek lui retiraient son pantalon et son boxer en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

Stiles essaie de toucher de nouveau le corps de l'homme contre lui, mais il s'attire un grondement sourd. Il accepte donc de laisser ses mains sur l'oreiller. Mains qui se crispent autant par la douleur qui suit que pour tenir face à la folle passion et au feu qui le brule sous le plaisir que lui procure l'autre homme en le possédant ainsi.

Stiles ne peut s'arrêter de gémir de plus en plus fort le prénom du loup garou et le cri en sentant l'orgasme le saisir.

Le temps de reprendre leur souffle, Stiles sent Derek toujours sur lui. Le sommeil l'appelle, la chaleur de Derek puis l'étreinte qu'ils viennent d'avoir a raison de lui, Stiles s'endort.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles s'était réveillé seul. Il était déçu mais s'en doutait.

La première fois qu'il a vu Derek après cette nuit là, c'était la nuit de la pleine lune suivante. Isaac, un jeune loup garou que Derek venait de transformer, venait d'être arrêté pour le meurtre de son père.

En appelant Scott pour le prévenir qu'un chasseur déguisé en policier allait tuer Isaac, Derek lui demande de le rejoindre, ils iraient tout les deux au poste de police. Derek était l'alpha d'Isaac et Stiles le seul à connaitre le poste de police de par cœur. Scott devait s'enfermer pour la pleine lune.

Le trajet s'était fait en silence. Ni Stiles, ni Derek n'avaient parlé de leur nuit ensemble.

Devant le poste de police, Stiles explique que les clés sont dans le bureau de son père dans un coffre codé. Le seul problème c'est de passer devant la garde. Derek lui dit qu'il va la distraire. Stiles le retient par l'épaule serrant sa veste. Le loup garou regarde la main puis le visage de Stiles. Ce dernier enlève sa main.

Derek lui rappelle qu'il a été disculpé, mais Stiles le contre en disant que malgré tout, il est une personne intéressante pour la police. Stiles soupire et lui demande son plan pour distraire la garde, il lui demande s'il va la frapper dans le visage. Derek lui fait un léger sourire railleur avant de répondre, en lui parlant.

Leurs regards ne se lâchent rarement.

Stiles lui demande une nouvelle fois de quoi ? Et Derek reste silencieux. Stiles lui demande alors s'il n'a pas une autre idée. Et là Derek répond

- je réfléchis au fait de te frapper toi dans le visage.

Stiles ouvre la bouche de consternation. En lui disant ça, Derek avait un minuscule sourire, mais il en avait un, Stiles aurait pu le jurer. Mais avant d'en faire la constatation, Derek était déjà sorti de la voiture.

Stiles le suit et voit le sourire du loup garou à la garde. Stiles ressent un étrange sentiment. De la jalousie ? Il aimerait que Derek lui fasse le même sourire.

Enlevant cette idée de sa tête, Stiles se glisse dans le couloir. Malheureusement pour lui, il tombe sur le faux policier. Il se fait trainer vers les cellules mais il arrive à enclencher la sirène d'alarme incendie.

Dans la salle des cellules, celle d'Isaac est ouverte. Ce dernier saute sur le garde et l'assomme. Derek entre à ce moment là, cassant la seringue contenant de l'aconit.

Quand il voit le regard du jeune loup garou envers Stiles, Derek rugit contre Isaac qui se terre dans un coin, reprenant forme humaine.

Stiles demande à Derek comment il a fait ça. Ce dernier le regarde et répond avec un air arrogant.

- je suis l'Alpha.

Et sur ce il le laisse, amenant Isaac.

Après une explication mensongère à son père, Stiles rentre chez lui.

Comme un rituel, il boit une longue gorgée de lait puis monte dans sa chambre. Il sursaute en voyant Derek assis dans son lit.

- non mas tu n'es pas bien ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

L'Alpha sourit. Attrape le bras du jeune humain qui pose ses affaires sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, et l'attire sur le lit.

L'Alpha se met sur lui, l'embrasse passionnément avant de le retourner sur le ventre.

- ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce qui va… Derek

Ce n'est plus qu'un soupire quand le brun glisse une de ses mains dans son pantalon, pour caresser son membre à travers son boxer.

L'autre main du loup garou défaisait le pantalon pour être plus libre de ses gestes.

Stiles respire de moins en moins facilement sous le plaisir. Même si les préliminaires sont courts, et la pénétration douloureuse, les coups de reins de Derek le rende dingue, gémissant, extatique.

L'orgasme est puissant.

La chaleur des bras de Derek laisse un froid quand ce dernier se lève et s'en va sans un regard.

Stiles ne dit rien. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Même s'il aimerait une suite à leur étreinte. Une caresse, un baiser ou au moins un sourire. Stiles veut prendre tous les moments qu'il peut avoir avec le nouvel Alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

La deuxième fois qu'il a vu Derek après leur première nuit ensemble, c'était le jour où Erica est venue à l'école transformée en pin up. Ils l'ont suivi avec Scott, et ils ont vu la jeune femme entrer dans la camaro noire de Derek.

Le sourire que leur a fait l'alpha quand il les a vus, était comme un coup de poignard pour Stiles.

Il comprit réellement pourquoi quelques jours plus tard.

Il venait d'amener sa voiture au garage, quand il se sent paralyser et voit une créature tuer le garagiste. Scott vient le chercher après que son père est pris son témoignage et le ramène chez lui.

La nuit durant, Stiles pensait sans ces à la créature reptilienne.

De bonne heure, Stiles part au hangar pour voir Derek et le prévenir. Du moins il se dit que c'est pour ça. Mais en arrivant, en regardant par la fenêtre pour savoir s'il est là, il voit une scène qui lui serre le cœur.

Erica et Derek s'embrassant passionnément. La jeune louve avait ses jambes autour de la taille de l'alpha et ce dernier avait une main sur sa taille et l'autre contre son dos.

Erica était sa nouvelle protégée et bien plus. Lui n'était rien.

Le reste de la journée était une torture pour Stiles. Il devait délivrer les mots doux entre Allison et Scott. Pas des bouts de papiers, non, il devait réciter ce qu'ils devaient se dire.

Stiles s'est donc retrouvé à dire à son meilleur ami qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Le soir, pendant le match de lacrosse, ne jouant pas, Stiles s'est vu confier la mission d'aller dans le bureau du directeur, qui n'est autre que le grand père d'Allison, un chasseur, pour chercher le bestiaire, une encyclopédie où toutes les créatures surnaturelles sont décrites.

Il fouillait dans le bureau quand Erica y entre et l'entraine dans la salle où se trouve la piscine couverte.

Derek l'attendait.

Après une légère politesse d'échange de leur prénom, l'alpha demande ce qu'il a vu au garage. Comme à son habitude, Stiles joue de sarcasme. Le loup garou avec un sourire narquois, perce le ballon de basket qu'il tient dans les mains avec ses griffes et lui demande d'essayer encore.

Stiles soupire et lui décris la créature. Quand il voit le visage se froncer, il se rend compte que la créature et au dessus de lui.

Instinctivement, il se place aux côtés de Derek. Quand ce dernier le pousse en lui disant de fuir, la créature lui entaille la nuque. Erica est assommée.

Stiles attrape Derek et passe un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à s'enfuir car l'entaille envoie du poison paralysant.

En voulant attraper son téléphone qui a glissé de ses mains, Derek paralysé, tombe dans la piscine. Stiles plonge pour le remonter et il le maintient contre lui.

- tu attends que je me noie ?

- c'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? T'as remarqué la créature avec toutes les dents aiguisées ?

- t'as remarqué que je suis paralysé dans 2m40 d'eau ?!

La créature est toujours là, mais ils ne la voient pas. Stiles en profite pour nager vers le bord mais Derek lui dit d'arrêter car la créature s'approche du bord.

Voyant que la créature ne sait pas nager, Stiles nage sur place restant assez loin du bord toujours en tenant Derek. Mais la fatigue se fait sentir.

- je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Stiles regarde son téléphone sur le bord, Derek remarque son regard.

- non, non, non, non. N'y pense même pas.

- fais-moi confiance.

- non !

Le cœur de Stiles le serre.

- c'est moi qui te maintiens en vie, t'as remarqué ?

- oui. Et quand ma paralysie sera terminée, qui pourra combattre la créature ? Toi ou moi ?

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je t'aide ?

- oui. Fais-moi confiance, je te ferais confiance. T'as besoin de moi pour survivre, c'est pour ça que tu ne me lâches pas.

Profondément blessé, Stiles lâche Derek pour nager vers son téléphone. Le loup garou prononce son prénom avant de couler.

Stiles réussit à attraper son téléphone avant que la créature n'arrive vers lui, mais Scott lui raccroche au nez avant qu'il n'ait dit quoique ce soit. Frustré il balance son téléphone et plonge récupérer l'alpha.

Il colle son torse contre le sien et les propulses d'un coup de pied. A la surface, pour être moins gêné, et avoir plus de prise, Stiles passe derrière Derek.

Stiles est à bout de force, il doit se tenir à quelque chose. Il regarde autour de lui et voit le pied d'un des plongeoirs. Il n'arrive pas à le tenir, il glisse et coule avec Derek avant d'être projeté sur le bord. Scott en mode loup garou venait de les sortir.

Après avoir vu son reflet dans un bout de vitre brisée, la créature s'en va sans combattre.

Stiles tord son survêtement pour enlever le plus gros de l'eau. Il suit ensuite Scott vers sa voiture pour regarder la clé usb qui contient le bestiaire. Derek ne se trouvait plus dans la salle.

Les deux amis se demandaient dans quelle langue c'était et ce que pouvait être cette créature quand ils entendent la voix de Derek dire que c'est un kanama. Il s'approche d'eux avec Erica.

Stiles le regarde et avec du reproche dans la voix lui dit…

- tu le savais déjà ?

- non, j'ai su quand son reflet l'a troublé.

Scott demande…

- elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle est ?

- oui qui. Continu Derek.

- quoi d'autre ? demande Stiles avec amertume.

- juste des histoires, des rumeurs.

- elle est comme nous ? demande Scott.

- c'est un métamorphe, oui, mais c'est plus que ça. C'est comme…

Derek cherche un mot, Stiles le dit.

- une abomination.

Derek le regarde et acquiesce seulement en hochant la tête.

L'alpha et la louve les laissent après avoir dit que lorsqu'il trouvera le kanama, il le tuera.

Stiles rentre chez lui.

Il monte dans sa chambre, installe une grande serviette parterre pour y déposer ses habits trempés. Il enlève à peine sa veste qu'il entend qu'on ouvre sa fenêtre.

Il regarde l'alpha entrer dans sa chambre. Ce dernier, à la grande surprise de Stiles, lui demande si tout va bien. Tout en continuant à se déshabiller, il répond…

- non, ça ne va pas. Je viens de passer plus de deux heures dans une piscine, certes chauffée, mais tenant dans les bras un loup garou de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, qui fait largement plus de dix kilos de plus que moi, paralysé et grognon. Loup garou qui préfère faire cavalier seul alors que la plupart du temps c'est lui qui nous demande de l'aide.

Stiles allait enlever son boxer, seul vêtement qu'il portait encore mais s'arrête avant. Derek l'a déjà vu nu, mais il se sent gêner de le faire ainsi.

- j'ai froid, je suis fatigué et j'ai mal aux bras. Maintenant que tu connais mon état, bonsoir Derek.

Voyant que le loup garou ne bouche pas de devant la fenêtre, Stiles soupire, se glisse sous ses couvertures, enlève son boxer et le lance sur la pile de linge mouillé, puis éteint.

Stiles tend l'oreille en entendant les mouvements du loup garou. Il entendait le bruit de vêtements mouillés qu'on enlève. Il sent ensuite son matelas s'abaisser et un corps chaud se mettre sur lui.

- Derek ? Que…

- je vais te réchauffer.

Un baiser. Un tendre baiser.

Les mains de l'alpha se sont glissées sous Stiles. Il en sent une contre sa nuque et l'autre au creux de son dos. Le loup garou l'attire contre lui comme pour l'envelopper de sa propre chaleur.

Les lèvres de Derek quittent ses lèvres pour se perdre dans son cou en une trainée de doux baisers.

Stiles effleure les hanches de Derek puis son dos en longues caresses.

Le grognement sourd qu'il perçoit lui prouve qu'il fait bien.

Il sent les lèvres de Derek bouger et remonter vers le lobe de son oreille gauche. Elles le lèche et mordille en dessous.

L'érection de Derek contre la sienne, les font gémir ensemble.

L'alpha va pour le retourner mais Stiles l'arrête.

- je veux sentir ton torse contre le mien, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux pouvoir te toucher aussi.

Pour réponse, il a droit à un baiser. Tendre puis passionné quand la main qui caressait la base de son dos glisse vers ses fesses et que l'un des doigts se glisse dans son antre.

Stiles remarque que ce soir, Derek le prépare plus longuement avant de le pénétrer. La douleur n'est pas si grande mais le plaisir est tout aussi intense.

Stiles caresse le dos et le fessier de l'alpha pendant ses poussées, l'attirant plus en lui.

Quand l'orgasme les prend, le grondement de plaisir de Derek fait vibrer la fenêtre, et couvre son prénom crié par Stiles.

Le loup garou reste sur Stiles le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs respirations, puis se déplace à ses côtés. Il va pour se lever mais le jeune hyperactif le retient.

- restes, s'il te plait. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Derek se recouche et prend Stiles dans ses bras.

Touché par ce geste tendre, Stiles rejoint Morphée.


	7. Chapter 7

La troisième fois qu'il a vu Derek après leur première fois, c'est chez Scott. Derek et sa meute étaient devant la maison et Stiles, Allison, Jackson protégeaient Lydia car Derek pensait qu'elle était le kanima.

Mais il s'est avéré que c'était Jackson.

Ils se sont séparés pour suivre le kanima.

La quatrième fois, c'est quand il a dû amener Erica au hangar car elle était gravement touché par le kanima. Stiles la tenait contre lui. Il avait peur pour elle. Derek aussi.

Stiles se fait la réflexion que la jeune louve est très importante pour l'alpha, malgré qu'il vienne dans son lit.

La cinquième fois, c'est le soir de la soirée secrète. Ils avaient un plan pour contenir Jackson dans l'entrepôt où se déroulé la rave.

Stiles devait entourer le bâtiment de sorbier. Il était dehors après avoir échappé à Jackson en kanima, quand Derek vient à ses côtés. Il lui demande de briser la barrière car Scott est en danger.

Laisser pour compte, Stiles rentre chez lui. Il boit son lait, grignote un petit quelque chose et va se coucher.

Dans la nuit, une douce chaleur l'enveloppe. Il pose ses mains sur les bras qui l'enserrent. Il va pour parler mais il entend au creux de son oreille.

- ne dis rien Stiles, je veux juste rester ainsi.

Le jeune hyperactif ne dit donc pas un mot, il caresse juste les avant bras de l'alpha et s'endort bercé par la respiration de ce dernier dans son oreille.

Stiles s'est réveillé seul, mais il est quand même heureux que Derek a voulu un moment tendre avec lui.

La sixième fois, c'est ce soir là, au poste de police. Matt les retenait Scott, son père et lui. Derek était paralysé par le poison du kanima.

Entaillé lui aussi, Stiles tombe sur Derek. Ce dernier demande à ce qu'on le pousse de sur lui. Matt répond.

- je ne sais pas Derek, je pense que vous deux faites une bonne équipe.

Au fond de lui, Stiles était ravi d'entendre ça, malgré la situation.

Quand Matt le retourne pour l'étouffer par une pression de pied pour contraire Scott à l'écouter, Stiles ressent la main chaude de Derek sur sa peau dans le creux des reins. Son tee shirt s'est remonté et Matt l'a mis sur le bras de Derek.

En entendant quelqu'un arrivait, la maman de Scott appelait plus tôt, Matt fait trainer Stiles et Derek dans le bureau du shérif.

Collé l'un autre l'autre, Stiles et Derek parlent de ce qu'arrive à Matt, il devient le kanima. Stiles voit Derek s'enfoncer ses griffes dans sa cuisse pour éliminer le poison.

Après l'intervention des chasseurs, une explication à son père et sa paralysie partie, Stiles peut rentrer chez lui. Il n'est pas étonné en trouvant Derek assis sur le fauteuil prêt du lit. Par contre, il est surpris quand Derek le prend dans ses bras.

- je suis heureux de voir que tu as échappé aux chasseurs.

- tu ne ressens plus rien de paralysie ?

Stiles se recule et le regarde avec un petit sourire.

- pourquoi ? C'est une proposition ?

Derek sourit aussi et l'embrasse.

Stiles lui a montré qu'il n'avait plus de paralysie, grâce à ses gémissements de plaisir, sa voix rauque criant son prénom pendant l'orgasme.

Derek était resté après l'acte. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'embrassé tendrement sur la tempe en caressant son dos. Stiles, lui, le caressait sur le torse.

Même s'il en mourrait d'envie, Stiles ne dit pas un mot, de peur de briser ce moment parfait.

Les battements de cœur de l'alpha était une vrai berceuse pour l'hyperactif qui s'endort paisiblement.

Son doux sommeil a un dur réveil. Si pendant la nuit la présence du loup garou l'a apaisé, ce matin tout lui vient en pleine figure. Le fait d'être un simple humain, ne pas pouvoir aider les gens qu'il aime, un autre monstre derrière le kanima vu que Matt est retrouvé mort, un gêne entre Scott et lui… la seule bonne chose c'est que son père redevient shérif.

Sa relation avec Derek n'est pas établie. Il ignore ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre, surtout s'ils sont quelque chose.

Et pour finir sur une notre joyeuse, ce vieux fou de Gérard Argent le kidnappe et le frappe devant Erica et Boyd qui sont eux aussi otages et attachés.

Il le relâche le lendemain, sans savoir pourquoi, mais bien marqué. Après un moment avec son père, Stiles prévient Scott. Ce dernier lui dit son plan et malgré la fatigue, et la pression pas encore basse, il accepte de l'aider.

Après avoir sauvé Jackson, les nerfs de Stiles commencent à craquer et des larmes glissent le long de ses joues, car il comprend enfin ce qu'il ressent pour Derek, en voyant l'amour qui unie Jackson et Lydia. Il est amoureux de l'alpha.

Stiles rentre chez lui, mange un morceau, et va dans sa chambre. Derek est là. Ce dernier s'approche et touche délicatement son visage blessé.

- ce n'est rien

- qui t'a fait ça ?

- Scott t'a dit pour Erica et Boyd ?

- Stiles, qui t'a fait ça ?

Stiles soupire et se décale de lui pour s'assoir sur son lit.

- Gérard Argent. Il a aussi enlevé Erica et Boyd. Tu as fait quelque chose pour eux ?

- j'aurai du le tuer.

Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, Stiles se lève et pose une main sur le visage du loup garou.

- Derek ? As-tu fait libérer Erica et Boyd ?

Le regard bleu-vert croise celui noisette.

- oui, Chris Argent s'en est occupé. Isaac a confirmé.

- pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta meute ?

- je voulais te voir.

Stiles sourit.

- pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple humain, gamin hyperactif, crétin.

La main de Stiles sur la joue de Derek glisse sur son torse quand l'alpha pose ses mains sur son visage.

- tu es bien plus que ça.

Leurs lèvres de rencontrent. Lentement, en un effleurement, chastement. Quand elles ont appris à se connaitre, leurs langues font de même dans une danse sensuelle, majestueuse, ardente.

Leurs mains partent elles aussi à l'exploration du corps de l'autre en empoignant, caressant, effleurant…

Nus l'uns sur l'autre. La langue et les lèvres de Derek goutent, mordillent, lèchent le corps sous lui.

Stiles n'est plus que sensations, gémissements, halètements, plaisirs.

L'orgasme est vigoureux, les faisant trembler tout les deux.

La tête sur le torse de l'alpha, Stiles se décide à parler

- que suis-je pour toi Derek ? Qu'y-a-t-il entre nous ? Est-ce une relation ?

Pas de réponses.

- Derek dis moi quelque chose. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses car je t'aime, et …

Derek s'est levé.

- je suis désolé.

- désolé de quoi ? Derek ?

Ce dernier s'habille.

- tu ne dois pas m'aimer.

- tu dis ça alors que tu as tout fait pour que je tombe amoureux de toi ?!

- je n'ai rien fait.

- alors je n'étais rien qu'un coup pour te vider ?!

Derek le regarde mais ne dis rien.

- sors, et ne reviens plus.

L'alpha quitte la chambre sans un dernier regard.

Stiles lui lâche les larmes qu'il retenait en sentant son cœur se briser.


	8. Chapter 8

Quatre mois qu'il ne l'a pas revu. Quatre mois qu'il souffre et qu'il se traite d'idiot d'être tombé amoureux de Derek Hale.

Scott et lui se remontaient le moral, même si Scott pensait que c'était à cause de Lydia qu'il allait mal, mais ils ont été là l'un pour l'autre, comme avant la morsure de Scott.

Le surnaturel n'a été présent pendant ces quatre mois que le soir de la pleine lune.

Tout se passait plutôt bien de ce côté-là jusqu'à la rentrée. Des corbeaux ont envahi la classe. Stiles à protéger Lydia mais s'est fait blesser au front.

Il appelle Scott pour le prévenir et ce dernier lui demande de venir à la maison Hale. Stiles lui demande ce qu'il fou chez Derek, mais Scott raccroche.

Stiles ne veut pas voir son ancien amant, mais il est obligé d'y aller.

En entrant, il va voir directement Scott et n'adresse à l'alpha ni regard, ni parole.

Scott lui dit que Derek va l'aider pour son tatouage.

Placé dans son coin, il regarde Scott mais son regard se pose quelque instant sur Derek. Il le trouve toujours aussi beau. Un peu plus musclé. Il l'aime toujours mais souffre aussi encore.

Quand Scott dit la raison de son tatouage, il parle de sa peine de ne plus être avec Allison, que c'est encore douloureux. Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de dire…

- c'est comme une plaie toujours ouverte.

C'est ce qu'il ressentait à la vue de son ancien amant.

Quand il voit Derek allumer le chalumeau, pour réveiller le tatouage, Stiles dit que c'est son signal pour partir, mais Derek pose une main sur son torse et le pousse en arrière lui disant de l'aider en tenant Scott.

Stiles tient les épaules de son meilleur ami, et croise le regard de son ancien amant. Il ne le soutient pas, il n'en a pas la force.

Scott s'évanouit sous la douleur, laissant les deux anciens amants seuls.

Isaac étant lui aussi endormi à cause d'une anesthésie.

Stiles essuie la sueur sur le visage de son ami quand Derek lui demande.

- comment vas-tu Stiles ?

Sèchement, il lui répond…

- qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il entend l'alpha soupirer.

- tu m'en veux toujours.

- pourquoi je t'en voudrai d'avoir jouer avec mes sentiments ?!

- je n'ai jamais…

- tu étais tendre Derek ! Tu ne me baisais pas, tu me faisais l'amour. Tu m'as pris ma virginité que ce soit en m'embrassant et en me prenant. Il y avait ces soirs où tu venais juste pour un câlin. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux ! Tu es un loup garou, tu sens ces choses là, tu entendais mon cœur battre plus vite en ta présence, à tes regards. Mais tu as continué à venir me voir. Tu t'es joué de moi.

Derek allait répondre quand Scott se réveille brutalement.

Stiles se sentait soulager d'un poids d'avoir pu enfin dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Scott et lui allaient partir quand Scott voit que la porte a été repeinte d'un seul côté.

Ils apprennent qu'une meute d'alphas est à Beacon Hill. Que cette meute à Erica et Boyd.

Quand il leur dit, Stiles voit le long regard que pose sur lui son ancien amant avant de tourner la tête vers Scott.

Quand Scott demande comment Derek compte gérer une meute d'alphas, ce dernier répond avec toute l'aide possible. Scott le regarde et Stiles acquiesce. Ils l'aideront.

Les vacances sont finis, le surnaturel est de retour.


	9. Chapter 9

La seconde fois qu'il a vu Derek après quatre mois de séparation, c'est à l'école. Scott l'avait appelé pour montrer les marques qu'avaient Allison et Lydia sur leur bras.

Derek l'avait regardé quand il avait parlé nonchalamment. Un simple regard.

Ils se sont revus plus tard dans la journée, à la clinique de Deaton. Le pauvre Isaac devait se plonger dans un bain glacé et être presque mort pour atteindre un niveau d'hypnose et se rappeler où il avait vu Erica et Boyd.

Pendant l'hypnose, Stiles essaie de se concentrer sur Isaac, où l'orage, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder un instant Derek.

En sortant du bain glacé, Stiles apprend à Isaac qu'il a dit qu'Erica est morte.

Derek a du mal à le croire et Stiles lui dit sans siller, sans battements plus rapide de son cœur, en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'Isaac la vu, Erica est morte.

Ensuite, il dit des théories du pourquoi ces alphas maintiennent encore Boyd et une autre louve garou en vie.

Il maintient mène tête à Derek avec sarcasme pendant qu'il fait des recherches sur son téléphone.

Le lendemain après plusieurs heures de recherche pour rien, Stiles trouve enfin quelque chose. Il a le nom de la banque.

Après les cours, il va chercher les plans. Ensuite Scott et lui rejoigne Derek et Peter dans un loft.

Stiles explique le plan et comment l'ancien criminel avait fait pour entrer.

Derek lui dit de ne pas penser à une perceuse, qu'il s'en chargerait. Stiles joue de nouveau de sarcasme en lui demandant s'il allait taper dans le mur et Derek sourit en lui disant que oui. Pour prouver ses dires il frappe la main de Stiles.

Stiles laisse les loups garous faire ce qu'ils doivent faire et trouve avec Peter les raisons d'avoir gardé Boyd et l'autre louve garou, qui est Cora, la petite sœur de Derek.

La troisième fois qu'il a vu Derek, c'est après avoir cru qu'il était mort et qu'il avait une petite amie. Jennifer Blake sa nouvelle professeur d'anglais.

Isaac et Boyd avaient un plan pour avoir une des alphas et protéger Derek. Tout le groupe était au courant. Mais le plan ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. L'un des alphas a fait faire tuer Boyd par Derek.

Derek était sous le choc. Stiles s'est avancé vers lui et a posé sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche du loup garou, et la serré affectueusement dans un geste de soutien.

Le lendemain, Stiles va au loft car il se fait du souci pour son ancien amant. Il sait combien la meute compte pour Derek.

Cora lui demande pourquoi il se soucie de son frère. Stiles parle de Scott, les sacrifices, mais en aucun cas de ses sentiments.

Il apprend par Peter, qu'adolescent, Derek ressemblait un peu à Scott. Et s'il est devenu tel qu'il est c'est par rapport à une fille. Il a dû tuer son premier amour, mordu par un alpha, car elle ne supportait pas la transformation en loup garou.

Il apprend que c'est parce qu'il a tué son premier amour que ses yeux sont devenus bleus.

En rentrant chez lui, Stiles avait mal pour Derek. Tuer son premier amour, trahi par le second. Derek ne méritait pas cette vie. A ce moment là, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il aimait toujours l'alpha et qu'il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux.


	10. Chapter 10

La quatrième fois qu'il a revu Derek, c'était pour lui dire que sa nouvelle petite amie était le druide maléfique qui commet des sacrifices.

Pendant que cette dernière essaie de se disculper en disant qu'ils mentaient, Stiles sentait le regard de son ancien amant sur lui.

Des larmes silencieuses glissant sur ses joues, Stiles demande à Blake où elle a amené son père.

Blake demande à Derek s'il croit ces bêtises. L'alpha regarde Stiles tout en demandant si elle sait où se trouve le shérif. Mais elle assure qu'elle ne sait rien.

Scott prouve que c'est elle le darach, le druide maléfique, en lui jetant de la poudre de gui sur elle. Ils voient un instant sa vraie apparence.

Ils vont tous les quatre à l'hôpital, car elle peut sauver Cora.

Les jumeaux alphas les attaquent, Peter qui se trouvait avec Cora aide Stiles à porter en sécurité la jeune fille, pendant que Derek et Scott se battent contre les jumeaux.

Derek appelle Stiles quand ce dernier veut cogner les jumeaux.

Ils arrivent à se mettre à l'abri.

Stiles s'énerve un peu ne voyant plus Blake. Derek lui demande de se taire. Stiles explose. Il s'approche de Derek, presque collé à lui.

- moi, me taire ? Es-tu en train de me dire quoi faire maintenant ? Quand ta psychotique et meurtrière petite copine, le seconde où tu as appris ça, soit dit en passant. Elle a mon père attaché quelque part, attendant d'être sacrifié selon le rituel.

Scott essaie de calmer son ami et lui rappelle que les alphas sont là.

- et ils la veulent, n'est-ce pas ? Continu Stiles. Ce qui veut dire que maintenant nous ne l'avons pas non plus. Donc mon père et Cora sont tous les deux morts !

Blake revient pour qu'ils la protègent des alphas. S'ils le font, elle sauve Cora et leur dit où est le père de Stiles.

Pendant que Scott et Peter s'occupent des jumeaux, Stiles, Derek et Blake vont vers les ambulances. Derek installe sa sœur sur le brancard. Stiles lui fait une petite caresse sur le bras. Caresse qui veut autant dire pardon pour mon accès de colère, je suis là, ne t'en fais pas Cora va s'en sortir.

Derek le regarde perdu mais Blake l'appelle.

Stiles ferme les portes de l'ambulance en entendant une des alphas.

Quand Peter arrive, Stiles suit Scott.

Stiles voit Derek inconscient dans l'ascenseur, il hésite, mais suit Scott ayant peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Et il l'a fait.

Stiles va aux côtés de Derek. Il le gifle quatre fois pour le réveiller mais rien. Au moment de lui donner un coup de poing, l'alpha se réveille et bloque son bras.

Stiles lui apprend que Blake a pris la mère de Scott, que ce dernier est partit avec Deucalion, que la police arrive, qu'ils doivent sortir d'ici.

Quand il aide à se relever, Derek le tenait toujours aux bras et Stiles lui caressait inconsciemment le bras.

L'alpha lui demande pour Cora, il lui explique qu'Isaac l'a conduit en sécurité.

Derek veut lui dire quelque chose mais Stiles lui dit de partir, qu'il va retenir les policiers.

Après un échange de regards, Derek part.

La dernière fois qu'il a vu Derek, c'est le soir après toute cette histoire. Ils avaient réussi à sauver leurs parents, Jennifer était morte et Deucalion ne pouvait plus les nuire.

Après un moment complice avec son père, Stiles va dans sa chambre, Derek l'attendait, assis sur le lit.

Stiles s'assoit à ses côtés. Mais ils ne se regardaient pas.

- je ne suis plus l'alpha. Cora est sauvée.

- je suis heureux pour elle et pour toi, tu as de nouveau ta famille, du moins…

- oui.

Un silence.

- nous allons partir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je ne sais pas si nous allons revenir.

Des larmes silencieuses glissent le long des joues de Stiles. Larmes que Derek essuie avec ses pouces.

- je suis désolé Stiles. Je n'ai jamais voulu me servir de toi, jamais. Tu étais. Tu es important pour moi.

- mais tu pars.

- tout le monde autour de moi finit par être blessé. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive.

Stiles se lève.

- tu crois que t'avoir vu avec Blake ne m'a pas blessé ? De savoir que tu ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments me fait mal ? Que tu m'abandonnes au lieu de faire face à l'ado amoureux que je suis me brise ?

Derek se lève à son tour et prend dans ses bras Stiles.

- tu ne comprends pas.

- je suis idiot maintenant.

- je ressens la même chose que toi et ça me fait peur.

- tu m'aimes et tu couches avec Jennifer !

Stiles se débattait, mais Derek le garder contre lui en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- je n'arrivais pas à assumer aimer un garçon. Un gamin irritant, sarcastique, qui se mêlait d'avoir qui pouvaient le faire tuer. Un adolescent auquel je n'arrêtais pas de penser. Que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de protéger car j'avais peur de le perdre. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai compris mes sentiments pour toi, mais je n'étais pas prêt. Les quatre mois que j'ai passé loin de toi, j'ai réalisé combien tu avais pris place dans mon cœur et je ne devais pas accepter ceci. Pas après Kate.

- tu as préféré sortir avec une autre psychopathe adepte des sacrifices humains.

La voix n'était pas coléreuse, elle était défaitiste.

- une autre erreur.

- suis-je une erreur ?

- non Stiles.

La voix de Derek était sincère.

- si tu dois me laisser, sans promesse de retour, sans déclaration d'un futur. Ce soir, aimes moi. Prouves moi que ce que nous avons vécu été aussi important pour toi que pour moi.

Stiles se recule un peu du loup garou pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur le visage de ce dernier.

- je t'aime Derek.

Stiles se surélève un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres du loup garou et lui donner un baiser tremblant. Derek le rapproche de lui et répond au baiser avec toute la tendresse possible.

Avec lenteur et douceur, le loup garou déshabille l'humain. Ce dernier déshabille à son tour son futur amant.

Nu, l'un sur l'autre, ils se caressent avec longuement en s'embrassant langoureusement.

Tous les gestes de Derek étaient doux, tendre. La préparation de son anneau de chair s'était faite sensuellement.

Stiles était aux portes du plaisir. Son cœur battait la chamade, son corps était fiévreux, ses mains avides de toucher le corps de son amant.

La pénétration n'avait pas été douloureuse. L'acte était passionnel, sensuel, tendre. L'orgasme ultime.

Derek l'avait pris dans ses bras après, et Stiles avait vite pris place, sa tête niché dans le creux de son cou.

Avant de suivre Morphée, Stiles dit une dernière fois à Derek qu'il l'aimait.

Le lendemain, Stiles s'est réveillé seul. Mais un espoir est nait au fond de son ventre en voyant le papier à ses côtés.

Il le serrait contre son cœur en pleurant avec un léger sourire.

Sur le papier il y était écris : je t'aime.


End file.
